Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Dettonator Crisis
Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Dettonator Crisis is the fourth gaiden in the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. Summary Prologue The Ultras were in the Renius' Light Dropship, Lightning wondered if Stronk got his permission to use it, only for Stronk to ask if he needed permission in the first place. Ultraman Junior, Bushido, and Ultraman were talking when suddenly, Sect received a distress call, stating that there was a detonator somewhere in the universe that would destroy everything. The Dropship went in lightspeed in order to find the detonator. Detonator Planet The Ultras found the planet the detonator was located in, Ultraman Tiga and Zeperion were already there, waiting for them and they all jumped out. Ultraman Uganda found the detonator somewhere in the planet but did not bother to bring it with him. Shining Shining Zero then read his mind and teleported everyone to a cave where Uganda had found the detonator. Dettonator They came across a mechanical Detton that threatened to destroy the universe in order to make Divine Bullmark Detton God's prophecy could come true, when suddenly the real deal showed up. Dettonator revealed that he lied and actually wanted to kill the Detton God instead and tricked him into coming into his cave. Fight the Dettonator One Kick Leo kicked Dettonator, destroying the planet in the process, only for Dettonator's shields to be damaged instead of killing him. Dettonator then summoned an army of AltiDettons alongside Femigonator, Anathema Zero and Robot One Kick Leo. The Ultras fought with the AltiDettons while X-Plus Femigon and Leo both managed to destroy their imitations in a single hit while SSZ struggled defeating his imitaion as it was now upgraded. Luckily, Femigon and Leo helped him and their combined efforts managed to destroy Anathema Zero Beyond and his barrier with no effort. Meanwhile, the Dettons were battling, Dettonator attempted to self-destruct, only for Divine Bullmark Detton God to contain the explosion and destroy him. The heroes then celebrated and left the area. Epilogue After the heroes leave, an odd being from the past is seen spying on them. He talks about his plans and leaves afterwards. When he's gone too, a mysterious being begins monologuing about his past actions, it picks up Anathema Zero's Calibur and then leaves the scene as well. Roleplay Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: The Dettonator Crisis The Ultras start out on the Light Dropship Stronk is playing his Serbian Accordion Lightning: When did you get permission to use Renius' ship? Stronk: I needed permission? Lightning: And also where is Renius? Legacy: I have no idea. Anyway, pretty neat peace of equipment, huh? Renius let me borrow it for a while while we scour the universe for bad guys in need of defeating! Junior: Did you just say piece of technology? Legacy: Yeah, that's what this ship is. Bushido teleports into the Dropship Bushido: Legacy! Lightning! Prime! How's it going? Legacy: I'm good thanks Stronk looks off into space. Bushido: Hey Junior! Junior: Sup bro from another universe Ultraman: Good to see you boys getting along! Even though neither of you are technically my children since we all come from different universes, but whatever. Bushido: That's not how he meant to use "bro". Legacy: Sir? When did you get here? Junior: Well nice place you guys got here Stronk: *finishes his song* W O W A beeping noise happens Sect: We're picking up a transmission! Prime: ! Legacy: Huh? Bushido: What is it? Ultraman: Put it on screen! Transmission: "Attention heroes. A det*static break*onator has been placed somewhere that will destroy this entire universe unless you manage to stop it. Go to these coordinates unless you want countiess lives on your hands" Ultraman: That sounded like a serious problem. Sect! Lil Greeza! Set course for those coordinates! We will not let this universe fall! Lil' Greeza wakes up Lil' Greeza: huh? wha? Oh, right! YES SIR! Sect: Yes sir! The spaceship goes into lightspeed, waking up One Kick Leo in the process One Kick Leo: AHH! I'M UP I'M UP! Lightning: Imagine if Ultraman Sonic was here, he would have been like.... "You're too slow". Stronk: Dead meme... Legacy, Flame, SSZ, Nerf, Average, and Ultraman Uganda are playing cards. Uganda looks up. Uganda: Did someone say dead meme? Stronk: *walks over to the group playing cards* Yes. Uganda: You think I'm a dead meme! You dare! I WILL SPIT ON YOU! Stronk grabs a paddle and blocks his spit. One Kick Leo then takes the paddle. Uganda: I WILL NEVA FWEEZE I WILL SPIT ON THE NON-BELIEVERS FOREVAH!!! Stronk: Can you not? Bushido: Can we not fight please? Uganda: I WILL NEVAH FWEEZE! NEEVVAAAHHH Stronk hands Uganda some Vodka Uganda: I am sorry Bushido my Brudda, but clearly this man does not no de wae *takes the vodka and drinks all of it* Oh never mind *hic* he deffineetly knows de wae.... Dis is very good Vodka *passes out* Stronk: TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! *chugs the rest whole and is not even drunk* SSZ: *looks down* Well that happened Uganda: *wakes up* Oh hey I'm not drunk anymore, dat's kool Sect: We're approaching the coordinates! Stronk: Oh, it might be some stupid thing that has Detton. Sect: Ok we're here The ship returns to normal speed and they land on a strange planet similar to the moon, but with a forest filled trees made out of black wood with grey leaves, there are lakes with dark red water and they sky is dark purple. OKL: ok. Uganda: Come my bruddas! Let us go find de wae to dis detonator and save de universe! Uganda and SSZ jump out of the ship to the planet below, with SSZ taking flight. Stronk chugs down a massive bottle of Vodka, and free falls out of the ship. Tiga and Zeperion were already there, waiting for them. Zeperion: Took you guys long enough... Stronk: This is gonna Z U C C. Prime and Tiga look at Stronk Prime: Dafuq you said about my sister? Stronk: Nothing... *drinks Vodka* Legacy: D-Did he just...... Wha.. Sect: Now then, let's find that detonator! Uganda: What do you mean my brudda? I already found it Sect: Huh? Legacy: Then why didn't you say anything! Prime: ^ Uganda: You were all busy shouting about Stronk and de fake quee- I mean the female Tiga kid. But now that we're back to looking for it, I figured I should let you know Stronk: PREPARE TO FIGHT BOIS. *chugs vodka, strengthens his Adidas shoes, and is ready to fight* Bushido: I don't drink alcohol OKL: Would ruin my regime Stronk: Normies Lightning: I'd rather get drunk on milk Stronk: ... SSZ: Where is it Uganda? Uganda: idk, I left it behind SSZ:...................................Do you at least have the coordinates Uganda: Yes commanda! SSZ: Got it. Let's go SSZ teleports everyone to the mouth of a cave Junior: Oh wow a cave. Stronk jumps into the cave. Flame lights up one of his hands as a torch, while Lightning's yellow markings glow Uganda: It is in here my bruddas. Let us go DE WAE *runs into the cave* Sect: Why are you running *realizes what he's just done* The Ultras follow Uganda through the cave. Stronk: *forgets how to use his limbs and starts to flop around* WELL THEN. They go into where Uganda found the detonator Uganda: See my bruddas? Legacy: What the? It's a robotic Detton! Junior: Well then Dettonator: So, you finally found me Prime: This is weird. Dettonator: Good, now I can destroy you all and this entire universe, and bring about the Divine Bullmark God's ascension! HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH *begins glowing and blinking* Prime: Uh oh. Dettonator: ALL HAIL DETTON! ALL HAIL DETTON! ALL HAIL DETTON! Ultraman: He's gonna blow! Dettonator: ALL HAIL DETTON All of a sudden, a godly voice can be heard ???: My child, this is not the way to bring about my return. You must stop this. Bushido: Show yourself! Divine Bullmark Detton God appears. A red and blue figure hides in the cave behind the Dettonator Red and Blue Figure: *whispering* foolish thing... *reveals herself as X-Plus Femigon, who screams like a goat* Detton: stfu Femigon this is my moment Femigon: k sorry *hides in a corner* Dettonator: HAHAHHAHAHHA Prime: This robot won’t shut up will he? Dettonator: Did you fools honestly think I would destroy a whole universe out of devotion to this forgotten obscure Kaiju! This was my plan all along! To summon Divine Bullmark Detton God so I may destroy him Femigon: Well then, we can't let you do that. Dettonator: Oh, and you'll find my nigh-impenetrable armour to be quite the hindrance. Finally my master shall get his revenge! Lightning charges at him and shocks Dettonator, who releases a pulse of energy that knocks Lightning back Dettonator: Foolish Ultra, to believe you were actually damaging me. Lightning: Well then. Mjolnir, come to my hand! I call upon the might of the storm! *becomes God of Thunder form* Femigon slaps Dettonator into a wall, while Bushido fires his beam at the Dettonator, then repeatedly punches him. Neither of Bushido's attacks have any effect. Dettonator: You'll like this move.. *sends energy through the forcefield that knocks Bushido back* X-Plus Femigon pokes Dettonator, who looks at her. Dettonator: Really? Femigon: Well, beams were clearly not going to work Dettonator: And neither was that you imbecile Uganda: *punches Dettonator but it does nothing* Crap. My ebola is not strong enough to pierce him OKL: If what I'm about to do fails, I say we call Contentman. *kicks Dettonator, causing the entire planet to explode* The Ultras float into space Lightning: Well. That happened. Dettonator remains standing, the lights in his armour flickering now Bushido: OKL you bleeding idiot! You nearly killed us OKL: Welp, time for plan B. *takes out phone* Hello, is this Contentman?.................... WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE ON VACATION???? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW DID I GET THIS NUMB- Uhhhhhh nevermind... Dettonator: HA...HA...HA... Detton: My path is clear now... I must best this machine...myself... Stand back heroes! I shall deal with this villain! OKL: Villains like this make us feel like we are useless... Detton: You are not useless, this is just my final battle Femigon: Y-your final battle? No... don't say... you can't do that... *starts to get teary eyed* SSZ: Don't mind them! They're just salty that there's no filler villains to kick around Dettonator: I'M STILL STANDING HERE YOU MORONS Detton: Right, I was getting to you Dettonator: Oh, and I'll keep your friends occupied All of a sudden, a bunch of AltiDettons are teleported next to Dettonator. Along with......FEMIGONATOR Femigon: WHAT THE? Dettonator: There, now will you impatient idiots shut up! Detton: Fight his minions heroes! I shall deal with my robotic double! *squares up and prepares to fight Dettonator* Ultraman: Everyone! Let's fight with the Dettons while the Femigon takes on her mechanical counterpart. We leave Detton to fight his own counterpart Femigon: Aye aye! *confronts Femigonator* Alright. I have no clue who you are or where you came from, but I've got a Shugaron waiting for me in my office. SSZ: Better plan- Before he can continue, SSZ is blasted from behind OKL: WHAT Anathema Zero: Hello, Zero.... Hope you don't mind me... baring in... SSZ: You... Anathema Zero: Me.. The two immedielty engage one another in battle. Bushido fights off some AltiDettons, as the rest of the Ultras follow his example and engage the chainsaw-tailed derps. All of a sudden, OKL is ambushed, but dodges at astonishing speed OKL: I feared this day would come... Robot One Kick Leo: Target located... Commencing termination.... OKL: Welp, let's get this over with... ROKL nods. Bushido blasts the Dettons, while Ultraman grabs one and uses the Ultra-toss of death, killing it by slamming it onto an asteroid. Junior summons his Ultra Attack Blade and decapitates two AltiDettons, while Legacy and Sect start using their blades and carving through several AltiDettons as well. Flame engages a large group and quickly destroys them all with a Flaming Dynamite following some punches and kicks. Lightning assumes High Voltage and uses his four sluggers and sword to lay waste to the Dettons. Femigon waits for Femigonator to do something. Ultraman fires his Specium Ray, which blasts through 9 AltiDettons. Tiga, Prime, and Zeperion also fire Specium Rays at some AltiDettons. Legacy assumes his Ultraman LD and fires off several Ultra Slashes, killing some AltiDettons before wiping out the rest of the small group with a Specium Ray. Prime fires a Ultra-Attack Fix on one of the AltiDettons, petrifying him, and explodes. Ultraman grabs several AltiDettons and kills them Red King II style. Meanwhile, Detton and Dettonator are battling it out, each clashing and unleashing immense power with every blow. Junior pulls two huge miniguns out of nowhere and opens fire on the Dettons. Femigon is still waiting for Femigonator to do something Tiga fires several Tiga Slicer at the AltiDettons, cutting them in half. Femigon: You know what? I'm just gonna destroy you now. Femigonator: What? We were supposed to fight? Femigon: NEO ULTIMATE SHINING SHINING SHINING SHINING SHINING STRONG CORONA LUNA MIRACLE ECLIPSE FLASH MULTI POWER BURNING BRAVE SKY BRAVE EXCEED SUPER HYPER MEGA ULTRA MUTEKI APOCALYPSE BEAM! The beam completely destroys Femigonator SSZ and Anathema Zero have engaged in a sword duel, their skills evenly matched, neither allowing the other an opening for attack Anathema Zero: You know, it's interesting....I'm supposed to be weaker than you. Yet I don't see you winning... SSZ: Remember the first time we fought? Anathema Zero: I've been upgraded since then... *goes in for another slash, but SSZ parries* OKL glares into ROKL's eyes. ROKL stares back. They run up to each other and jump. Their flying kicks collide, shattering ROKL and creating a shockwave that kills all the remaining AltiDettons. OKL: Just like the rest... Femigon and OKL join SSZ in fighting AZ XPF: Shall we do a combo oneshot? Anathema Zero: No! *transforms into Anathema Zero Beyond* SSZ: Too late buddy. Let's do this! OKL: YEAH! SSZ: Shining Shining Wide Zero Shot! Femigon: SUPER HOT FLAME STREAM OF OPNESS! OKL: CONSECUTIVE NORMAL KICKS! Anathema Zero: *puts up a barrier* NOOOOOOOOOOO The beams clash and destroy his barrier entirely, before the kicks break through and blow Anathema Zero to smithereens. His Anathema Calibur flies from the explosion and lands on an asteroid, embedding itself in the rock SSZ: That takes care of that then Meanwhile, Detton and Dettonator are still duking it out Femigon: Detton-kun is still over there fighting... Dettonator: HAHAHA! You're weak! It's time for the Old Gods to fall! Detton: Nonsense! I shall defeat thee, machine! *charges Dettonator one more time* Femigon: Detton-kun... Detton: Enough of this! I call upon the Power Derp! *begins to glow dark blue as he charges with energy* Dettonator: What is this? Femigon: HIS TRUE POWER THAT'S WHAT IT IS Detton: DDDDEEETTTTTOOONNNNNNNN FFFFINNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL *A super OP beam shoots forth from Detton's body and destroys Dettonator* Sect: No! You'll set off the bomb! It's too late, and the universe destroying bomb is Dettonated Detton: This universe shall not die on this day! Detton uses the Power Derp to contain the blast, eventually dissipating the energy and saving the universe Bushido: Are we done? He must be over. Prime: That was weird. Lightning: Whow. Detton: It is over, young hero... I bid you all farewell. Though I fear a great evil is rising Femigon: Detton-kun... (hugs him) Detton: I swear if people start shipping us... Femigon: It's a friendship hug because I'm glad you're ok. Frankly of all the toy gods you're the last one I'd pick to start a relationship with Detton: Right, because I'd never let you live down the fact that you exist to one up me Femigon: And the others too... OKL: Haha! Bandai Takkong stands in the background, because that's all he can do, and sheds a tear. Bandai Takkong: Why won't Bandai give me articulation.... Femigon: Hey, I don't let being a statue stop me Bandai Takkong: I will join you one day my siblings, but not today. *flops over and squirts water with such pressure that it flies into space* SSZ: Alright well that was weird. Lets go home Ultraman: Indeed. Femigon and Detton return to the Land of Toys. SSZ teleports the Light Dropship back to their location. The Ultras all climb into the Light Dropship and leave like the end of a Star Wars movie. Uganda: *lets out a single click* That is how we laugh in Uganda At the remains of the destroyed planet, where the battle had been fought, a being surveys the aftermath. He looks around, seeing scraps of metal, asteroids and rocks strewn about from the planet's destruction, the charred remains of the Dettonated bomb. Pieces of armor, a faux color timer once belonging to Robot One Kick Leo. All the while he twirls his mustache, surveying the carnage of his destroyed minions. The being comes across the Anathema Calibur, embedded in an asteroid. He pulls the weapon from it's stone, like a hero of Arthurian lore. But he is no hero... ???: So these heroes remain as strong as ever. I should have known. And it seems the ghost of my past are still around to haunt me... like Detton. My armies are destroyed, my minions vanquished, my bases decimated. But I shall not falter. None of that matters now. All that matters is my revenge... The being looks over the weapon as he continues twirling his mustache like a Bond villain. ???: I remember a kingdom I once destroyed, a king I once dethroned, a crisis I once began. I think now, is the perfect time to bring back some... friends from the past. This will keep them busy for now. They will assume it was a random occurrence, or one of their other enemies. They have so many now, they're bound to keep these heroes quite busy. And while they're occupied, I must go to a Graveyard of Bullmarks... and secure my prize. THE END Characters Crockinator * Ultraman Stronk GeedWarrior26 * Ultraman Bushido Cdr Raids Again * Divine Bullmark Detton God * Ultraman Legacy ** LD *** Ultraman * Ultraman Sect * Ultraman * Ultraman Flame * Shining Shining Zero * Ultraman Nerf * Ultraman Average * Ultraman Uganda * Dettonator * Femigonator * AltiDetton * Anathema Zero ** Normal ** Beyond * ??? (obviously Malicious Bullmark Eleking) KitsuneSoldier * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** High Voltage ** God of Thunder * Ultraman Junior * X-Plus Femigon * One Kick Leo * Robot One Kick Leo * Copzol BigD2003 * Ultraman Prime * Ultraman Tiga * Ultrawoman Zeperion Emgaltan * Bandai Takkong FlurrTheGamerMixel * Lil' Greeza Kill Count * Ultraman: A bunch of AltiDettons * Ultraman Junior: A bunch of AltiDettons * Ultraman Legacy: AltiDetton * Ultraman Sect: AltiDetton * Ultraman Flame: A bunch of AltiDettons * Ultraman Lightning: A bunch of AltiDettons * Ultraman Tiga: A bunch of AltiDettons * Ultraman Prime: A bunch of AltiDettons * Ultrawoman Zeperion: AltiDetton * Ultraman Bushido: A bunch of AltiDettons * X-Plus Femigon: Femigonator, Anathema Zero (Shared) * Shining Shining Zero: Anathema Zero (Shared) * One Kick Leo: Robot One Kick Leo, all the remaining AltiDettons that the others didn't get, Anathema Zero (Shared) * Divine Bullmark Detton God: Dettonator Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Roleplays Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:BigD2003 Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:GeedWarrior26 Category:Crockinator